


Hell Is Where the Heart Is

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Notebooks, Coping, Drabble, Gen, Heartbreak, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, withdrawing from society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: WYSIWYG. A sad drabble set (somewhat) canon-verse post Endgame.





	Hell Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of the Bush song "Synapse."

A remote cabin, the threat of rain in the air. The smell of electricity and ozone. A pot-bellied wood stove warming the room, slightly smoky as Bucky fed it memories. They'd be hard-pressed to find him out here– he knew how to lose himself. He held up the Moleskine with the well-worn spine, momentarily hesitant. Was this his life, contained within its pages? No, only a dead man's dreams. He had sown a friendship, put down roots, and in the end, reaped only drought-withered fruits. He sighed, consigning the notebook to the fire.

Nothing good ever lasts. The memories burned.


End file.
